De Compras Especiales
by LostInTwilightWorld
Summary: Bella acompaña a Alice ropa para su luna de miel, ¿cuál será su reacción cuando Alice diga Victoria Secrets? One – Shot.


**DE COMPRAS… ESPECIALES.**

**Resumen: **_Bella acompaña a Alice ropa para su luna de miel, ¿cuál será su reacción cuando Alice diga Victoria Secrets? One – Shot._

_Ya sabéis, los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los hago sufrir un rato._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Alice Pov.**

Bajé de mi flamante Porche Turbo 911 amarillo canario mientras pensaba "gracias hermanito por mi maravilloso coche" como si Edward estuviera cerca leyendo mi mente. Fui dando saltitos a mi manera de bailarina como mi próxima cuñada me describía hasta su casa.

Queda una semana para su boda, y claro, todo estaba preparado incluido el vestido junto con todas las pruebas que tuvo que hacerse Bells. Lo único que faltaba era el equipaje para su luna de miel, ya que el de mi hermano ya estaba listo. Por eso, hoy nos vamos de compras.

Al llamar al timbre apareció Charlie, con aspecto cansado debido a toda la parafernalia de la boda.

-Adelante, Alice. Bella está casi lista, sube si quieres a su habitación para ver cuánto la queda.- Me recomendó.

Al acabar la frase subí corriendo (a velocidad humana, por supuesto debido a Charlie) hasta la habitación de Bella donde estaba impregnada de su aroma y el de mi hermano, al quedarse para observarla dormir. Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Bella revolviendo su armario para sacar la chaqueta que obviamente necesitaba para salir en un lugar como Forks.

-Te has puesto ropa de tu nuevo vestidor.-La comenté, fijándome en su vestimenta: unos vaqueros oscuros y una blusa color azul rey, el favorito de mi hermano en ella.- ¿Estás ya? –Bella asintió.- Vale, nos vamos a Port Angeles, ¡plan en marcha!

-¿Plan? Si solo vamos a comprar ropa.-Me reprochó.

-Bueno, no, Bells, también vamos a poner en marcha el plan "Seduciendo a Edward"- Bella palideció antes de chillar:

-¿QUÉ?-

-Oh, Bella, relájate. Es para tú luna de miel, y ya sabes lo que se hace en ellas.- Bella se ruborizó de distintos tonos de rojo.

-¿Sabes Ali? No pienso discutir aquí contigo porque seguro que te la cobrarás en el centro comercial, así que ya hablaremos luego.- Dijo, y llevaba toda la razón del mundo.

Salimos despidiéndonos de Charlie con un escueto "Adiós" para adentrarnos en mi Porche. Unas dos horas después, gracias a mi rápida conducción, llegábamos al centro comercial, en cuanto traspasamos las puertas arrastré a Bella a una tienda de bikinis y bañadores.

-Vamos, Bells.- La animé, al notar la cara que traía.- No te voy a decir el destino del lugar de vuestra luna de miel ya que Edward quiere que sea una sorpresa pero necesitarás bikinis.

Entramos y me puse manos a la obra, empecé a coger bikinis, los que más me gustaron mientras Bella se iba a mirar para coger los que más la gustaban a ella. Unos veinte minutos después Bells vino con las manos vacías, mientras que yo llevaba unos 20 conjuntos diferentes y tres pareos.

-Bells, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué traes las manos vacías?- La pregunté, extrañada por su comportamiento.

-Ali, estos bañadores son demasiado pequeños. ¡Sólo son pequeños trozos de tela!- Gritó y empezó a entrar en pánico.

-Bells, tranquilízate y pruébatelos,- la animé- te quedarán genial, como cada prenda que elijo para ti.

Mi próxima cuñada se adentró resignada en el probador, ella misma sabía que no iba a poder conmigo. Al salir elegí cinco bañadores de los diez que se había probado, los que vi que la quedaban mejor. Me dirigí a la caja para pagarlos y como no, Bella se quejó:

-¡Alice! Los pago yo. Sabes que no me gusta que gastéis dinero en mí.-

-Venga Bells, son para la luna de miel con mi hermano así que los pago yo.- Con ese argumentó la convencí para que no se quejara y me dispuse a pagar los trajes de baño.

Dos horas después ya habíamos recorrido todo el centro comercial, habíamos comprado todo lo necesario para el viaje. Sólo quedaba una cosa, lo más difícil. Nuestra última parada: babydolls para "dormir", y me dirigí a Victoria Secret.

-Alice, ¿qué falta? ¿Adónde vamos?- Preguntó desconcertada mi cuñada.

No respondí y seguí andando, tirando de Bella hasta que me detuve justo en la entrada de la tienda.

-No, no, no; Alice no pienso entrar aquí. Ya me compraste ropa interior hace dos semanas, con esa me sirve. – Gritó Bella, histérica.

-No, Bella. No necesitas ropa interior, no venimos a comprar eso. Más bien necesitas pijamas, específicamente babydolls. **(NA: Son los trajes que utiliza Bella en la luna de miel, de encaje y transparencias…. Muy sexy. Pobre Edward)**- Bella me miró como si estuviera loca, todo lo que una vampira pudiera estar.

-Además, -proseguí- ví ayer uno negro de encaje que te encantará.- _Y a mi hermano también_, acabé la frase en mi mente.

-No puedo creer que valla a decir esto, pero adelante, me gustaría enseñárselos a Edward. – Dijo pensativa mientras un fuerte rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

La volví a coger del brazo y la arrastré hasta la sección de lencería. Allí cogí babydolls y conjuntos de encaje que no me pude resistir.

-Alice, una cosa, no me los hagas probar, por favor. No me veo capaz, además, ya sabrás cómo me quedan.- Me pidió.

-Vale,-accedí.- Pero que sepas que el pobre Edward no te quitará las manos de encima si llevas esto puesto.- La recité, recordando mi visión de hace tres días, dónde salía la reacción de Edward hacia el camisón negro que ahora tenía en mis manos.

Lo que pasó después, os lo podéis imaginar.

.

.

.

.

_Fin, bueno chic s. Este es otro invento de mi retorcida y loca mente. Me hubiera gustado que esto hubiera sucedido en el libro, ándeme Alice compra los camisones hubiera sido con Bella._

_Un Review a cambio de un cambio de vestuario hecho por la reina de la moda, alias Alice Cullen._

_¡Nos leemos en otro fic!_

_LostInTwilightWorld….Andrea._


End file.
